


The Morning After

by CobaltStargazer



Series: Hiding In Plain Sight [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Lust, Possible Fallout, angsty feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the day, Erin and Alex are forced to face certain realities</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Alex stripped off her clothes and crawled under the sheet before she fell asleep, and when she dropped off it was dreamless. Beside her, Erin slipped under the covers with her, but she left her clothes on after discarding her shoes. She touched soft brown hair fleetingly, then drew her hand back. She slept too, eventually.

The 'Do Not Disturb' sign had been hung out when Alex had returned from the hotel bar, so in the morning the maid didn't knock to ask if she wanted housekeeping to come in. The case being over meant that they'd be leaving soon, but not until all the paperwork was cleared up. S she'd decided to sleep in and hadn't put in a wake-up call at the desk.

When the brunette woke up, the sun was coming in through the window. She'd forgotten to pull the curtains. In her sleep, she'd scooted towards Erin and put her arm around her from behind. Now they were spooned, her naked body pressed against the blonde's back. Her hand was cupping one f the other woman's breasts. The guilt was still there, but it didn't stop her from tucking her mouth and nose into a spot beneath Erin's ear and placing an open-mouthed kiss there. Last night had jarred something loose, and while she was ashamed of herself over it, she was relieved too.

But what now?

She carefully disengaged herself and got up from the bed. She hadn't been able to get a shower before Erin's impromptu visit last night, and she'd been too tired afterwards to do much more than strip her disarrayed clothes off. Alex padded into the bathroom, and the door clicked shut behind her.

Erin had only been pretending to sleep. She'd felt Alex shifting as she woke, and she'd kept her eyes closed as she tried to gather her thoughts. She'd fucked Alex. _She'd fucked Alex_. And done it sober. In the other room, she could hear water running. She wanted to flee, get up and find her shoes and get the hell out of there before the brunette came back. Before she had to apologize.

Instead, she lay there for a minute, contemplating the ceiling, then kicked the sheet aside and got up. She looked for her customary resolve even as she spotted her shoes near the television set. Resignation was setting in. If she'd wrecked things, she should face it now.

Alex washed her hair, then rinsed the suds out. She watched them circle the drain and disappear. She was trying to avoid the comparison between that and what could happen to her marriage if James found out about this. _She_ might be cautiously ready to admit certain things, but her husband likely wouldn't be.

The tap at the door sounded just after she turned off the water, and she wrapped herself in a towel before turning the knob. Erin looked sleepy and tousled and guilty. Vulnerable. And weirdly adorable, a word she probably wouldn't have liked to be applied to her. Alex's mouth turned up at the corners.

"I'm sorry."

"Don''t be. I'm not." Okay, that was only partly true, but still. She wasn't sorry _enough_.

"I didn't knock on your door so I could seduce you. I really didn't." One dark eyebrow quirked, and Erin felt a fresh quiver of desire.

"You think I couldn't have stopped you?" Alex asked, her head tipping to the side. She pushed wet hair back over her shoulders, and her expression was ruefully amused. "Believe me, if I hadn't wanted it, I'd have thrown you out on your ass." God, she was a lousy wife. Probably even a lousy person, but specifically a lousy wife.

She stepped towards the blonde, and Erin made a conscious effort not to quail. She'd seen Alex mostly naked last night, touched her in ways only a lover would. _Lover_ Did this mean she was Alex's lover? Guilt was fighting it out with desire, a lust so strong that it was swamping her ability to use logic. She had never been more aware of the ring on her left hand, or the way her body was tensing up as the brunette drew closer.

Alex cupped Erin's face with both hands, warm palms cradling her cheeks. Her husband's face appeared in her mind, then quickly faded. She loved him. She did. But she _wanted_ this.

The kiss was tentative, just a brush of lips at first. Experimenting. They'd kissed before, but this was still new. Erin let out a soft whimper, and her hands carefully grasped Alex's hips through the towel. She could smell shampoo. Her fingers flexed against terrycloth. 

"Yes?" The brunette had drawn back, that wonderful mouth just out of reach. She was intent, but she wanted the blonde's permission. The light of day was strong, and she could see things more clearly now.

"Yes." Erin's voice was barely a whisper, and she tried to think of her children and how much this would hurt them. No one must ever know. Ever. But she couldn't have said anything else. "Oh, God, Alex, yes."

The linguist closed in, and the next kiss was hungry, demanding. She pinned Erin against the now-closed bathroom door, and one hand began to unfasten the blonde's tailored slacks. First the button, then the zipper. She'd never done this to another woman before. She was sucking on Erin's pulse point. Fingers were tangled into her hair.

She tugged plain white panties down, just out of the way. Erin was wet when she touched her. The blonde whined when a finger slipped into her. Alex silenced the noise with another kiss. The other woman's mouth was a cup she wanted to drink dry. Over and over and over again.

Her rhythm was awkward at first because another body was different than her own, but after she added a second finger to the tight wetness she got better at it. She wanted to see Erin naked, all of that beautiful flesh bared for her eyes and her hands and her mouth, but she wanted to make her come first. She still hated herself, but she couldn't have stopped if she'd tried.

"Alex. _Alex._ "

Erin's pleasure spiraled higher and higher, and her ass slammed against the door as she bucked against the fingers inside her. The guilt was gone for now, drowned in a sea of need. Later, it would find dry land again, but right now it was nowhere in sight. Alex found the hot spot inside her, and the blonde growled.

"Mmm. Make that noise again, I like that one."

A flickering thumb found Erin's clit, and that was too much. Her inner muscles clenched around the brunette's pumping fingers, then clenched tighter when the fingers curved upwards and massaged in a light, fast circle. Erin screamed. The sound echoed off the walls. Dimly, she wondered if someone would hear and call security. 

"That's it, gorgeous." Alex's voice was a rasp, sandpapery with lust. "Give it all up. I think I like t watch you go."

Finally, after what felt like forever, it was over. Erin had sagged into Alex's arms for support, clinging to her. The brunette's own strength surprised her, as did her gentleness when she kissed the other woman's mouth and neck, bringing her down from the high. There was a reddish mark at the spot where her pulse thrummed and fluttered. Tomorrow, it would probably have turned purple. She'd have to wear a scarf or something. Alex was pleased with herself.

"I need to lie down." Erin sounded drowsy, and she clumsily draped an arm over Alex's shoulders as she tried to right herself. The linguist kissed her forehead, helped to support her. Between them, they got the door open, then started back towards the bed. If the blonde wanted her to, she'd hold her.

If they wanted this, they could have it. It would take work, and it might be limited to just this, but Alex wanted it and apparently Erin did too. So somehow, they would make it happen.


End file.
